Ridhwan Griffin
|name=Dr.Ridhwan Yousha Griffin |kanji= |romanji= |race=Human |birthday=January 1 |age=25 (Pre-Timeskip) 29 (Post-Timeskip) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Blue |hair=White |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation= Griffin Family |previous affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild Yurusarezaru Unmei |occupation=Mage Doctor |previous occupation= |partner= |base of operations= |marital status=Single |relatives=Shuji-Taishiro Griffin (Father,deceased) Shun'ō Griffin (Mother,deceased) Armaan Griffin (Younger Brother) Nigel Griffin (Younger Brother) Nymphadora Griffin (Cousin) Satoshi-Toshi-shita Griffin (Uncle) Phoenix Griffin (Cousin) Sphinx Griffin (Cousin) Annabelle Griffin (Cousin) Makhtalul Alangkul Griffin (Adoptive Uncle) Evanna Griffin (Adoptive Aunt) Eiyuu Griffin (Relative) |alias=Medical Griffin Aniki (By Armaan Griffin and Nigel Griffin ) Rid Dr.Ridhwan |magic= Take Over Celestial Spirit Magic }} Ridhwan Griffin is Shuji-Taishiro Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin 's son, Armaan Griffin and Nigel Griffin 's older brother.He was once a mage of Fairy Tail Guild . Ever since he was a child Rid was a well known doctor,a prodigy in medicine with the tittle of "Medical Griffin." Appearance Ridhwan is a handsome,lean, well-built young man of average height with light skin, blue eyes and white hair. Personality Ridhwan has a loyal,laid-back personality, but he will often get serious when the time calls for it.He acts very friendly and fatherly to people,especially to his younger brothers Armaan Griffin and Nigel Griffin .Rid is also willing to sacrifice his life to save his family and has also shown to be very chivalrous,Ridhwan does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women.He's warm-hearted and kind, and has great faith and support for his younger brothers to find a cure for a childhood friend of theirs Nuryn Kuroki 's illness.Due to his personality,he is well respected by others,they also look to him for advice and often tell him about their problems. Rid deeply loves his younger brothers, to the point that they are the only thing that keeps him sane.He also is very perverted despite his chivalrous nature . Despite his easy-going personality,Ridhwan is actually a very fearsome person and who would be very enraged if his brothers were in danger to the point he would leave a trauma on the person who harmed his brothers . As stated by his cousin Nymphadora Griffin ,after his departure many members of the Griffin Family remembered him for his risk taking(A trait from his father Shuji-Taishiro Griffin ) and rebellious spirit (A trait from his mother Shun'ō Griffin ).His risk taking was seen when he decided to raise Nigel and Armaan on is own after their parents were murdered. History Ridhwan was born to Shuji-Taishiro Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin on January 1,12 years later his younger brothers Armaan Griffin and Nigel Griffin were born.Ever since he was a child Rid has been interested in medicine.As a result Shuji-Taishiro and Shun'ō gave Rid a lot of medical books.By the age of 9 years old Ridhwan Griffin became Fiore's youngest doctor as well as earning the title of ,"Medical Griffin."10 years later at the age of 19 Rid examined a 3 year old girl by the name of Nuryn Kuroki . While examining the child he found out she had Patrocanluna and Asthma.As Nuryn lay in a surgery room Rid brought Nuryn's family out and told them what she had.As said by Ridhwan himself upon hearing the cry of Nuryn's sister and mother as well as her father blaming himself it was the most painful experience he ever had as a doctor for the first time in 10 years.After a while they went back into the room. To Rid's surprise Armaan and Nigel were in the room with Nuryn and asked them why they were there.They replied saying they were hungry and were looking for him but found Nuryn.Rid told them to get out of the room and will feed them soon.The next day they came to the hospital again with Rid.He brought them to the hospital's nursery and told them not to wander off again.Years past and Rid's younger brothers became close with his patient.As a result they became friends and consider each other as family. After their parents passed away Rid decided to raise Armaan and Nigel on his own in general has left an immensely profound print on their hearts, causing them to see him as a sort of surrogate father, just as he seems to look at them as surrogate sons. When Armaan and Nigel were younger,they were always followed by large men,sometimes they asked The Griffin Brothers question.Although one day when Ridhwan visited these men they stopped following Armaan and Nigel but Ridhwan had to move away. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Take Over :Animal Soul (Animaru Soru): Like Lisanna,Ridhwan uses Animal Soul Magic. His is based on transforming into animals and hybrid-animal forms.He can use his Take Over transformations in a variety of ways, and was seen augmenting his physical capabilities and parameters during combat through their use. Ridhwan is able to quickly chain Take Overs instantly. Celestial Spirit Magic: A Magic in which Rid summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and Rid is noted by how many Units he have obtained. Force Gate Closure:Ridhwan is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Multiple Summons:Rid has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once.Although when he did it almost caused him to die since he used a large amount of Magic Power. Strength: Rid is shown capable of breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of his hand and can easily break through solid rock with his punches. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Ridhwan has been shown to possess great physical prowess, such as fighting in close combat.In addition to having powerful kicks and punches,Rid has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Equipment His basic items are his Celestial Spirits keys.Currently Ridhwan has 4 silver keys. Gold Keys: Silver Keys: Canes Venatici The Hunting Dogs Lynx The Lynx Ursa Minor The Little Bear Relationships Armaan Griffin Ridhwan's first younger brother,Armaan looks up and respect his older brother Ridhwan.He are also thankful to Ridhwan for keeping a number of medical books he they reads.When Armaan and Nigel became prodigies,Ridhwan became very proud of his younger brothers.Also Ridhwan is very protective and caring of them,as described by Jasmin Hale (One of their childhood friends) as being almost parental. They care and love each deeply ever since Armaan and Nigel came out of their mother's womb and are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. After their parents passed away Rid decided to raise Armaan and Nigel on his own in general has left an immensely profound print on their hearts, causing them to see him as a sort of surrogate father, just as he seems to look at them as surrogate sons.In order to protect his brothers Ridhwan moved away.Even until now Ridhwan sends gifts to Armaan and Nigel,he is supportive of his brothers and holds a great deal of faith in them to find a cure for a childhood friend of theirs Nuryn Kuroki 's illness. Eventually when Nigel and Armaan decided to get stronger they went to Rid for apprenticeship but he refused to become their mentor.After many refusals and tries Rid accepted his brother as students.During their training Armaan and Nigel gained a new level of respect for Rid's great wealth of knowledge. Rid relies on Armaan to follow his example, acting like a father and taking care of their youngest brother in his absence. Nigel Griffin Ridhwan's second younger brother,Nigel looks up and respect his older brother Ridhwan.He are also thankful to Ridhwan for keeping a number of medical books he they reads.When Armaan and Nigel became prodigies,Ridhwan became very proud of his younger brothers.Also Ridhwan is very protective and caring of them,as described by Jasmin Hale (One of their childhood friends) as parental. They care and love each deeply ever since Armaan and Nigel came out of their mother's womb and are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. After their parents passed away Rid decided to raise Armaan and Nigel on his own in general has left an immensely profound print on their hearts, causing them to see him as a sort of surrogate father, just as he seems to look at them as surrogate sons.In order to protect his brothers Ridhwan moved away.Even until now Ridhwan sends gifts to Armaan and Nigel,he is supportive of his brothers and holds a great deal of faith in them to find a cure for a childhood friend of theirs Nuryn Kuroki 's illness. Eventually when Nigel and Armaan decided to get stronger they went to Rid for apprenticeship but he refused to become their mentor.After many refusals and trys Rid accepted his brother as students.During their training Armaan and Nigel gained a new level of respect for Rid's great wealth of knowledge. Nymphadora Griffin Cousins who grew up together,Nym often looks down on Rid and never hesitates to mock him.Rid on the other hand often teases Nym about her love of stuff animals and annoys her about accepting Izrail Paku as her future brother-in-law.It is shown that the two cousins work extremely well together in a fight.Overall they do care for each other and can be rather protective of the other. Nuryn Kuroki Rid was Nuryn's first personal doctor before the Griffin Brothers.Rid payed a special interest in Nuryn not because she was a close friend to his younger brothers but because Nuryn talked to Rid in a warm,family like way.Despite being his patient, Nuryn was more a younger sister to Rid and reminded him of Armaan Griffin and Nigel Griffin .During the time Nuryn was still under Rid's medical care she called him Aniki rather than Dr.Ridhwan. After Rid moved away from home and came back he began to enjoy Nuryn's company and grown personality.He often gives her advice mainly on how to deal with Armaan and Nigel.He once told her that she grew up to become a fine young lady. Trivia Ridhwan's appearance came from Yoko Kurama of Yu Yu Hakusho while his young appearance came from Soul Eater Evans from Soul Eater. Quotes Gallery 580033.jpg|Rid's face whenever he plays with Armaan and Nigel Soul.Eater.600.651260.jpg 582631.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Smillingflower Category:Griffin Family Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:AzuWen Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Yurusarezaru Unmei (Temporary) Category:Shimeru Sekai